Algo que me ayude a dormir
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. A veces pienso que esto, nosotros, no fue más que un error, un burdo juego de aquello que llamamos destino. Entonces siento el roce fresco de tu blanca piel, mientras busco en tu beso algo que me ayude a dormir. KiritsuguXIri.


Acabo de terminar Fate/Zero. Esto fue lo que salió de eso. Perdonen si hay un poco de OC.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, como de costumbre.

**Algo que me ayude a dormir.**

A veces pienso que esto fue un error. Que tú, mi princesa de un cuento caído, has sido nada más que un espejismo, una vana ilusión que intentaba disfrazar de algo cercano a la esperanza. Que esto, nosotros, no es sino un juego burdo de la familia cuya sangre empaña la nieve bajo mis pasos. Bajo los tuyos.

Entonces, princesa, siento el roce fresco de tu blanca piel. Siento la mirada de tus peculiares ojos y la sonrisa que se escapa bajo el beso. Tus labios... laten. Laten de tal manera que puedo sentirte viva en mi abrazo cansado, pudiendo oler y probar tu sangre en cada noche. A pesar de que eso no sea del todo cierto.

El tiempo se agota, pasando rápido frente a mí. Frente a nosotros, frente a ella. ¿Cómo es posible no amar a alguien tan pequeño que cabe sin esfuerzos en mis brazos? Tan igual a ti, en tantos sentidos, tan frágil, tan etérea, tan tuya. Tanto que la amo cada vez más, entre juegos, lágrimas y risas.

Princesa, el tiempo pasa y sé que un día, quizás mañana, no estarás aquí conmigo. Sé que me dejarás, como lo hizo mi primer amor. Como lo hizo mi padre, como lo hizo aquella que fue casi una madre. Todos, uno a uno, se escapan entre mis dedos. Se escapan, por culpa de mis dedos. Y entonces comprendo que no puedo ser feliz, porque eso que llaman felicidad no existe para mí.

El espejo refleja algo que no soy, porque esa sensación, ese miedo al sostener el gatillo y el temblor de apretarlo al disparar, ya no existen para mí. Hueco, princesa. Tanto que carezco de vida mucho más que tú, tibia bajo mi tacto invernal, vibrante al ser mujer, desbordante al sentir tu vientre latir. ¿Te merezco, acaso?

Las noches de pesadillas confirman lo poco que soy y lo poco que tengo para ti, y para ella. Ella que llegó en medio de la tormenta, para torturarme con una risa ingenua y un calor que no sé si pueda soportar. Entonces te miro, abrazarla, besarla y cargarla hasta que cae rendida en un sueño tranquilo, sin algo parecido a mis pesadillas. La amas, aprendiendo desde cero lo que es ser humana; a pesar de ser algo tan distinto a ti, y tan lejano que no es más que tu propio deseo de ser mujer el que despierta la magia de vivir. Mientras, yo termino más vacío que antes.

El tiempo se acaba, y sé que no estarás mañana. Lo sé y aún así termino besando a otra, acariciando a otra y hundiéndome en las caricias sin tacto de otra. Cabellos azabaches, ojos profundos, maneras certeras que recuerdan la cacería que compartimos juntos. Ella, tan fría, tan distinta a ti; tan vacía que no tiene nada que perder, como yo. Justo como yo. Sus besos no saben a nada. Los tuyos saben a esperanza.

¿Qué esperas de mañana, princesa? ¿Esperarás acaso que te ame? ¿Esperarás que mis manos, manchadas de carmesí, corran por tu nívea piel? ¿Qué esperas de mañana?

Quizás esperas demasiado de mí, como lo hice algún día yo también. Ser el héroe, el justiciero, ser aquél que lograra un poco de paz para poder ser feliz. Deseos infantiles que se quebraron bruscamente al impactarse con la realidad. Deseos que, probablemente, jamás pueda cumplir. Deseos que, me duele admitirlo, veo bastante lejanos para mí.

Paso las noches en vela, pensando, queriendo investigar si tus sueños tienen algo que me ayude a dormir. Tu respiración acompasada choca contra mi piel, recordándome que sigues aquí. Un poco menos que ayer, más que después. Sigues aquí y, por hoy, sólo quiero besarte. Empaparme un poco de ti, llenar mi boca con esas ilusiones que hace años ya perdí. Por hoy, quiero apretarte contra mi pecho, buscando que me ayudes a dormir.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer! =)

Kiritsugu es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque creo que Fate/Zero tiene mucho de donde explorar en cuestión de personajes, así que posiblemente regresaré con un par de fics que tengo en mente.

En fin, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos!


End file.
